It's Your Love
by ShannonandStella
Summary: Shannon and Stella go to the bar with the gang what happens when Leon chooses a song for the two women to sing?


"Shannon, come on one song" asked Stella excitedly as she tried to pull Shannon up from the seat within the pub

"No Stella, you know I hate singing" said Shannon rolling her eyes at the younger woman

"Come on Shan, you can sing really well" said Stella pouting

"Come on Shannon she is going to be bugging you all night" said Kerry, the whole team had decided to go to the pub dragging a reluctant Kerry along

"Why do I have to, get Lawson or Josh" laughed Shannon as the two men's heads snapped up surprising her that their heads didn't break off

"No way am I getting up and singing" said Lawson Looking at Josh

"I second that one" said Josh as he glared at Shannon

"Shan sorry but besides their reluctance have you heard them? It is really really bad" said Stella grimacing at the thought of the two men's singing

"Fine" growled Shannon drinking the rest of her beer before walking towards the karaoke machine, before Leon spoke

"I bags choosing the song" Stella laughed before shrugging her shoulders at Leon as she walked towards the stage, they both grabbed a microphone each before smiling lightly at each other

_Dancin' in the dark__  
__Middle of the night__  
__Takin' your heart__  
__And holdin' it tight_

Stella sang as she knew the song it was one of the most played songs on her Ipod, Stella held her hand out to Shannon who took it

_Emotional touch__  
__Touchin' my skin__  
__And askin' you to do__  
__What you've been doin' all over again_

Sung Shannon smiling largely at Stella who looked longily at her the sparks that spread through both of their bodies

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing__  
__Don't think I can keep it all in__  
__I just gotta let you know__  
__What it is that won't let me go__  
_  
_It's your love__  
__It just does somethin' to me__  
__It sends a shock right through me__  
__I can't get enough__  
__And if you wonder__  
__About the spell I'm under__  
__It's your love_

Stella sung as the scene of her and Shannon kissing spread throughout her mind

___Better than I was__  
__More than I am__  
__And all of this happened__  
__By takin' your hand_

Josh and Leon cheered at Shannon as she pulled Stella into her so that she now leaned her head on Shannon's shoulder

_And who I am now__  
__Is who I wanted to be__  
__And now that we're together__  
__I'm stronger than ever__  
__I'm happy and free___

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing__  
__Don't think I can keep it all in, no__  
__And if you asked me why I changed__  
__All I gotta do is say your sweet name_

Lawson was now glaring at the couple on stage, he sculled his beer telling the bar tender that he wanted another one  
_  
__It's your love__  
__It just does somethin' to me__  
__It sends a shock right through me__  
__I can't get enough__  
__And if you wonder__  
__About the spell I'm under__  
__It's your love__  
__Oh, baby__  
_

Josh rolled his eyes at Lawson who was now half way through his next beer, if he couldn't see that these two women where in love with each other than her must have been blind

___Oh, it's a beautiful thing__  
__Don't think I can keep it all in__  
__I just gotta let you know__  
__What it is that won't let me go_

Stella looked into Shannon's eyes as she sung her part placing a palm onto the older woman's cheek smiling sweetly __

_It's your love__  
__It just does somethin' to me__  
__It sends a shock right through me__  
__I can't get enough__  
__And if you wonder__  
__About the spell I'm under__  
__It's your love__  
__It's your love__  
__It's your love_

Stella Kissed Shannon lightly at first before Shannon placed her arms around Stella's neck as the kiss became more passionate all the team besides Lawson where wolf whistling, while some of the men in the crowd cheered loudly, Shannon pulled away shyly and dragged Stella off the stage before pulling her into another heated kiss. The one thing that was running through Stella's mind was 'thank you Leon'**  
**


End file.
